


What is it about Elevators?

by Iris_Dietrich



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Dietrich/pseuds/Iris_Dietrich
Summary: Andrea has been in a car accident and has sent her sister to pick up some work for her to do while she is laid up in the hospital.Ana is technically Andrea's half adopted sister, Andrea is Ray's biological daughter he had shortly after Carla left him and took Ana he got remarried. it was 2 years later that Ana was able to leave Carla and husband #3 and be adopted by Ray and Beth, Andrea's mother.In this story Christian is 32, Ana is 28, and Andrea is 21Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**3rd POV:**

Christian had sent Taylor home, he was probably going to work through the night and as he was all alone in the office building there was no reason for him to be here. Christian was a cold man, if he was a woman people would call him an Ice Queen but since men are rarely looked down on for being cold the worse he got called was intimidating, taciturn, domineering. He had to flight the little smile that wanted to come out at that last one. 

He kept everyone at arms length, the closest anyone came to receiving affection or tenderness from him was if they managed garner his respect, few had managed to do it, only Taylor, his adoptive parents, Ros, his business partner, and Andrea. Andrea had only worked for him a year and a half but it was the longest anyone had managed to stay on in that position without being fired or quitting. She was a hard worker and knew to be appropriate, not undo a few buttons when he walked by or give him girlish googly eyes like his previous executive assistants and she didn't burst into tears anytime he raised his voice, she just got on with things no matter what mood he was in which he greatly appreciated even if he didn't always communicate that.

When he heard she had been in a car accident he was surprised to find how much he cared, and not just for how this might inconvenience him but for her genuine well being. He knew his employees were given excellent health coverage he saw to that but if there was anything else that wasn't covered he let the hospital know he would be taking care of it and not to bother or stress her or her family with such things.

She had only been gone 3 days and already work was pilling up, HR sent up 3 temps to cover for her but they just annoyed him and slowed things down so he sent them home after one day. So he was here well after everyone else getting some work done, it was a little after 11pm when he heard the elevator ding...

 _'What the hell?'_ He thought confused,

_'Who could be coming up here this time of night, maybe Gail had sent Taylor back with some food?'_

He looked out his expansive windows, even if Gail was worried about him having something healthy to eat he doubts she would send Taylor out in this weather, it's almost biblical out there.

He decides to grab a sharp letter opener and investigates who is out there,

_'If Elliot were here he'd be yelling at me that I'm every horror movie cliche right now, all that's missing is me being in my underwear... although he'd also probably joke that I'd be safe because I'm a virgin, if you only knew brother.'_

He silently opens his office door and peeks through... he sees a woman messing about behind Andrea's desk.

"What they hell do you think your doing?!" He shouts at her fully coming out of his office no longer worried about any potential threat.

Anastasia jumps about a foot in the air dropping files everywhere.

"Oh my god, you scared the crap out of me!" She turns around to Christian with a hand over her heart trying to calm down.

"I asked you a question!" He says in a demanding tone not caring one bit if he scared the woman.

"Sorry, Mr. Grey, my name is Anastasia Steel, I'm Andrea's sister, she's going stir crazy in the hospital she sent me to pick up some of her work, I didn't think anyone would be here this late."

Christian scrutinizes the woman unsure if he believes her, she doesn't look anything like Andrea, but upon his inspection of her he notices she has the most stunning crystal blue eyes he's ever seen. He decides to calm down a little bit an check her story out further.

"Do you have any ID on you?" He asks in a much calmer but still authoritative voice.

"Oh yes, of course." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a wallet. He steps closer to take it from her outstretched hand, as he takes the walled with her identification in it his finger brushes against her palm and it send a shock straight through him, he hears her gasp slightly... evidently she felt it too... what was that? he wonders.

He shakes it off, whatever that was, and studies the drivers license, indeed it does say her last name is Steele.

He nods pleased with this proof of her story and hand her back the wallet this time careful not to make any skin to skin contact.

"Had to make sure, I hadn't heard about you and you don't exactly look very similar to Andrea."

"Of course no worries, I'm actually adopted... Ray, Andrea's father is my step father... he and my mother were married before he met Beth, that's Andrea's mom, after they divorced my mom took me away and after a couple years I begged Ray if I could go back and live with him, I always looked at him as my real dad...

I'm sorry it must be the adrenaline I don't know why I just told you all that, I am usually very quite and not at all chatty but for some reason I seem unable to shut up proven by my still talking and I am just going to clamp my mouth closed and hope that solves the problem."

Anastasia lips slap together but she goes further biting down on her lower lip to discourage anymore dorky embarrassing rambling in front of the hottest man god possibly ever created.

Christian usually views women who are so taken with his appearance as annoying simpering bimbos but with Anastasia he actually finds it endearing, there is just something so pure and innocent about her.

After a couple seconds of awkward/sexually charged silence between them Ana looks at the mess on the floor and quickly dives down and busies herself cleaning up the files she dropped earlier.

After staring at Ms. Steele teeth biting into her delectable and plump bottom limp, the last thing Christian needed was her to drop to her knees right in front of him, that definitely wasn't helping the situation in his pants, he never reacted this way to a woman before, not since he was an out of control teenager, usually they had to be naked in his playroom before he gave himself the permission to be aroused, what the hell was Andrea's sister doing to him that was stealing him of all his control?

Not wanting to risk her looking up and discovering the growing tent in his trousers he quickly squated down and helped her gather up the fallen papers instead.

But now he was closer to the mysterious woman who had completely beguiled him, close enough to inhale her delicious scent, it was like an exotic spice he couldn't quite identify mixed with a bouquet of roses, innocent and alluring all at once, it suited her perfectly.

He needed to stop this line of thinking, he reasoned he was just tired, and hadn't had a sub in a few months, that all this was...

"You shouldn't of come here." He complains taking out his frustration on her.

Anastasia looks up startled slightly to hear his deep sexy voice again,

he clears his throat, "I mean, Andrea should just focus on getting better, she shouldn't be worrying about work."

"Believe me we have all tried telling her, Mom and Dad held firm, but of course she got me a alone and I folded pretty quick, it's hard to say no to those big brown eyes."

"Perhaps I will have to pay her a visit, I assure you I would have no difficulty ignoring any attempts at manipulation." he says standing up the last of the papers in hand.

"I don't doubt that, really it's fine, I'll keep an eye on her make sure she doesn't over do it," Anastasia promises standing up as well having everything she needs.

"Very well," He says dismissing her, Anastasia begins to walk towards the elevator,

"Actually would you mind holding it, I'm just going to grab my jacket I hadn't realized how late it had gotten.

"Of course, take your time."

Christian gathers up his briefcase and raincoat and joins Ms Steele in the elevator.

They simultaneously reach for the Lobby button and again they are shocked upon contact, they both look at each other incredulously not understanding what is happening between them.


	2. 11:12pm

**3rd POV:**

After the doors closed they both quickly stood to opposite sides of the lift, hoping to dispel whatever this charge was between them.

They road in silence for a few floors before suddenly the elevator abruptly... almost violently stopped and the lights went off.

"Oh god, what was that?" Ana asked alarmed

"Relax, it's probably a blackout or something, the generators will kick in soon, we'll be fine." Christian says sounding put out by her minor freak out.

He was proven right a second later when emergency lights came on in the elevator.

"There see, everything's fine." He told her as he got his phone out to text Taylor but he saw there was no reception, not wanting to panic Anastasia further he still kept looking at it pretending to type.

Ana was none the wiser and nodded as the two waited for the elevator to get moving again, 1 minute passed, then another.

Christian was getting slightly panicked now but was doing a good job at hiding his discomfort,

"Should be any second now," He told her trying to sound confident.

5 minutes later...

"We're not moving, we're not moving, we're stuck aren't we? We are trapped here!"

"Enough! Ms. Steele, please get a hold of yourself, my CPO will know when I don't check in something is wrong and come find us, at most we'll be stuck here till morning, no later I assure you. One missed meal and Taylor and Gail will have a search party out combing Seattle."

Anastasia looks at him funny not understanding his reasoning,

"I'm very particular about my eating habits, I never miss a meal."

"Something tells me your very particular about a lot of things." Ana's eyes pop out of her head once she realizes she said that out loud.

Ana can't quite believe how she just sassed her sisters boss,

"Mr. Grey I am sorry, It must be the stress, I didn't mean to talk to you like that." She says trying to do damage control.

But Christian strangely found her sharp tongue amusing.

"Please, if we are going to be stuck together for a night, it won't due to keep being so formal with each other, perhaps we can relax things a bit?" He suggests.

"How do we do that?" Ana asks,

"Well, how about we call each other by our first names, and you try to forget I'm your sister's boss, from this moment until we are rescued I promise nothing that happens will negatively affect Andrea."

Ana blows out a deep breath very relieved,

"That'd be great... Christian," Christian isn't used to hearing his first name from the lips of a beautiful woman, any woman really that he isn't of course related to or from his one friend, Elena. It was strange, but stranger was he liked it. It sounded delicious coming from her perfect pouty lips.

Christian swallowed trying to curb the direction his thoughts were going,

"Not at all... Anastasia."

The way Christian had said her name sent an erotic tingle... more than a tingle a full on chill straight through her, she was sure she was blushing bright red with arousal... or with embarrassment over being aroused she couldn't tell, she just prayed the emergency lights were dim enough he couldn't tell.

Christian brought his hand up making he was scratching the top of his nose, but really he was trying to hide the big grin that broke out on seeing Anastasia turn an adorable shade of red, he wondered what had made her blush so... _could she have been aroused?_ The thought thrilled him and he wanted to see how far down her blush reached.

 _Damn_ , he thought _this might turn out to be a long and painful night_... especially for his cock who wasn't going to be getting any relief with this cute as fuck brunette he found himself being more and more charmed by.

He needed a distraction so he started one of his least favorite activities... small talk.

"So, Anastasia, what do you do for a living?" He asked.

"Actually could you just call me Ana? Anastasia makes me feel like I'm in trouble," _In trouble of needing new panties every time it comes out of your mouth_ she silently thought to herself.

"Anastasia is a beautiful name but as you wish... Ana."

"Thank you, and I am a Digital Media Coordinator," 

"I'm sorry, a what?" Christian asks confused.

"I know it sounds made up, right... actually it kind of is. My first job after I graduated was for a little publishing house called SIP, I was an assistant to this slimy creep Jack Hyde." She gives a little shiver just thinking of the asshole.

"He made me slightly uncomfortable but he hadn't actually done anything, just looks and standing too close to me nothing I felt warranted reporting him to HR, then about 3 months in he requested I go on a business trip with him to New York, I had never been and he said it would be really good for my career... I was such an idiot." 

Christian didn't like where this story was going, and was making a mental note to request a background check on this Hyde guy, the second he was out of this elevator he would ruin him.

"He only booked one room, tried to play it off like it was the hotel's mistake and that sharing a room would be no big deal. Alarm bells started going off for me, I might have been naive but I wasn't stupid, no way was I ever going to share a room with him. I told him I would go to another hotel, he tried to tell me the company wouldn't pay for it, but I was clear I didn't care, I would stay in a hostel before spending the night with him. I could tell he was upset but I didn't realize how much I had hurt his precious ego. I walked out into the street looking for another hotel, but I didn't know the city and it was late at night. I found one soon enough, this is NYC we're talking about, but I hadn't realized he had been following me."

Christian was tightening his fists, wishing this Hyde guy was in front of him now so he could kill him with his bare hands.

"When I got into my new hotel room I thought that it was over, that he'd have the night to cool off and maybe tomorrow we'd just pretend nothing ever happened. But soon he was out side my door demanding I let him in, calling me all kinds of name, saying I had been leading him on and was good for nothing cock tease. I just ignored him but when he didn't stop after several minutes I called down to the front desk and they then called the police who took him away he spent the night in jail and by the next morning I was out of a job. His one phone call was to Jerry Roach the head of the company he told him I had followed him there and tried to seduce him and when he turned ME down I pretended he was harassing me and called the cops. Turns out he bought my plane ticket himself not through the company so they had no record he asked me to come on this trip. He made it seem like I was a crazy obsessed stalker. I was blackballed from every publishing house in Seattle I thought my dream was over. But you know what happened next?"

Christian shook his head no.

"SIP went under, yup they didn't keep with the times and make the leap to e-books so they went under. It was Karma if I've ever seen it, plus it gave me an idea and I started my own business, essentially I help publishing houses or even those who are self publishing coordinate their digital presence I arrange everything from all digital channels including getting on iTunes, creating an app, converting print to digital online and mobile, I put them in touch with different digital vendors for kindles as other e-readers as well as making introductions to hot reviewers via blogs or vlogs that would benefit them to get a mention on, everything to keep them up to date and moving forward in the publishing world I coordinate."

Christian was blown away, Ana was resilient, resourceful, intelligent, bold, innovative, she had done what it took others years to do, she had his respect.


	3. 11:40pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd try something other than 3rd person narrative, let me know what you guys think, if you prefer it this way or how I originally was doing it.

 

**Ana POV:**

Ever since I was little I've been known as quiet, an old soul, introverted. I don't wear loud colors or go on crazy adventures, unless I'm following along in the pages of novel that is, in fact I've even been called mousy by some not very nice girls at school. And yet when I am nervous I talk... it's the strangest most ironic thing about me.

I fear I may tell Mr. Grey, I mean Christian, the size and color of my bra by the time we are out of here. 

I can't believe I said all that about Hyde... what he must think of me. Probably that I'm foolish, that I should have known better, or worse maybe that I'm an opportunistic whore who will be out to "trap" him next.

"Whatever your thinking please stop it." Christian's voice boomed throughout the elevator shaking me from my inner dialogue.

My head quickly popped up and met his eyes,

"I'm sorry?" I asked unsure how he could tell what I was thinking, or why he would want me to stop, surely it was better than hearing me talk for hours on end.

He kept his eyes locked on mine, he exuded confidence and something I couldn't put my finger on but it made me feel safe, it was a strange feeling, I don't think I've ever felt before with a man that wasn't my father.

"You were beating yourself up over something, the look of shame and doubt came across your face." He explained to me.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Yes." His bluntness made me giggle.

When I looked back in his eyes, something had changed but unlike me it was almost impossible to read Christian Grey.

**Christian POV:**

That giggle did something to me, the closest I can come to explaining it is... well I remember one Christmas when I was around 14 or 15 Mia made me and Elliot watch _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ , when I heard her giggle it was like when the grinch's heart begins to grow. I swear I felt something in me... thaw.

I cleared by throat and started talking again, desperate to get away from this feeling I couldn't apply logic to, I didn't have a heart... there was nothing there to thaw, how many times had that already been proven to me?

"So, your sister, she'll be alright?" 

Ms. Steele nods, "Yes, she has a broken clavicle, several fractures to her femur, and a concussion, but the doctors are positive she'll make a full recovery

She's just desperate for something to distract herself from the pain and discomfort... I suggested adult coloring books and she chucked her jello at me and ordered me here." She smiles a little at the recent memory.

Of corse I knew all this already, well not the jello part, but Welch was keeping me up to date on the extent of her injuries as well as any news from her physicians and surgeons.

"I thought she persuaded you here with her big brown doe eyes?"

"Yes, that came after the jello and the threatening, she broke a little... I hated seeing her like that, I would have done anything to keep the tears out of her eyes."

"You love your sister," I observed out loud.

"Very much, as I'am sure you love your siblings."

I could only nod. When ever someone in my family had told me the loved me I had only ever responded with 'you too' the words 'I love you' had never come from my lips.

They deserved better than me, I knew that, they deserved someone who would go out into a torrential downpour just to give them some distraction and relief. Someone truly capable of love. Not the son of bitch they got stuck with.

"Whatever your thinking please stop it." Ms. Steele spoke to me, I looked up and her sparkling blue eyes were filled with concern... compassion?

"What?" I asked

"You were beating yourself up over something, flickers of shame and doubt came across your face." She had used my own words against me.

"Am I that easy to read?" I asked this time borrowing hers.

"No, but it's getting easier." She tells me.

Just then a loud grumble came from her stomach, good lord it was like she had smuggled a grizzly cub into my office.

She clutched her stomach and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I forgot to eat lunch.. I was going to pick up a late dinner after this but-"

"You haven't eaten since breakfast!" I could tell I had shocked her with my disapproval and outrage.

"I was at the hospital most of the day, they don't have the most appetizing choices." She tries to explain. 

"That is no excuse!"

"Alright chill, honestly it's fine." She has the gaul to tell me, as if I'm being unreasonable.

"I will not _chill_ and it is most certainly not fine! Tell me do you make a habit of this, skipping meals?" I demanded to know, it infuriated me to think she might not be taking proper care of herself.

"No, I told you I was at the hospital the whole day and I don't appreciate the way you are speaking to me right now!"

I chuckled, "You don't appreciate the way I am speaking to you?" I asked incredulously, the next part I mean to say under my breath but our confined quarters let her hear me... "I swear if you were mine you wouldn't be able to sit for a week."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. I swear my heart stopped upon realizing she had heard me.

"Nothing, it was nothing." I told her praying she would just let it go.

"No, you said if I was yours I wouldn't be able to sit for a week, what did you mean by that?"

 _Fuck,_ what do I say?

 


	4. 12:15 am

**Ana POV:**

"Any chance I can convince you to forget what you've just heard, Ms. Steele?" Christian asked me, unable to look at me... what was so damning about what he said? You would have thought he had just confessed to murder.

"We're back to Ms. Steele now, are we?" I ask him not missing his return to formalities. 

He didn't answer me but remained silent.

I let out a sigh, "Are you embarrassed, Mr. Grey, that you've let slip you have a daddy kink?" I boldly ask.

"A what?!" He asks offended.

"You know when you get off on pretending to be someone's daddy, even administering spankings... I assume thats what you meant by telling me I wouldn't be able to sit, tell me do diapers make an appearance in your role play as well?" I ask teasing him.

"They most certainly do not, and I do not have a fucking Daddy kink, I am a dominate you stupid woman!" He lashes out at me.

A dominiate? huh...

"What like BDSM?" I ask.

"You know about BDSM?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, Mr. Grey believe it or not women watch porn too, I have seen the particular search category." His eyes bulge out of his head and I break into giggles he looks so adorably horrified. 

**Christian POV:**

Is this woman trying to kill me? First she has the nerve to suggest I like to have women or even men parade around in diapers and call me daddy, then she just plainly admits to getting off on watching pornography?!

Never in my life has a woman confounded me so, its infuriating how many paradoxes she is filled with.

"Does that surprise you Mr. Grey, that a woman could take responsibility for her own orgasms?"

"No, I am quite aware women have the means to scratch a certain itch, but it is certainly not the same as being with a living breathing man, of feeling the sweat of another, exchanging panting breaths, the smell, it's an experience best enjoyed with a partner, the solo approach may get the job done but it won't be anything memorable, nothing that will have you wakening up in the middle of the night trying to catch your breath. Tell me Ms. Steele, has a man ever possessed you so that you awaken in the middle of the night calling his name?"

I don't know if I was trying to challenge her or arouse her, shock her like she had me, it was like we had unwittingly started a tennis match, and it wouldn't be down to me that the game ended.

"No Mr. Grey, has a woman ever had such an effect on you?"

"Never." I admitted, "But as I already told you I am a dominate, I don't do the girlfriend thing."

"what do you do then, escorts?" I grinded my teeth at her question, she was a worthy opponent, I'll give her that.

"No, they are called submissives." I tell her.

"And how does a submissive differ from an escort?"

"Well for one thing I don't pay them." She raises one skeptical eyebrow at me.

"You can put that eyebrow down I do not pay for sex."

"I believe you" She says coyly 

"Your tone implies you don't, and I do not appreciate it, I don't have to explain myself to you." 

"No of course not, but you spoke of such erotic passion, and yet when I asked you admitted you hadn't experienced it yourself, which leads me to think this whole dominant thing is about control."

"Obviously its about control, that is implied the submissive takes great pleasure into relinquishing all control over to me her dominant."

"I mean control of yourself." She shocked me with that... I suppose it was about controlling myself, Jesus this woman could give Flynn a run for his money.

"Well done, you've solved me Ms. Steele, I covet control in all things even within myself."

"Sounds very dull." she remarks and my palms are getting very twitchy with the most challenging woman god ever created and if that wasn't enough then the universe decided to have a great big laugh and stick us in an elevator together.

**Ana POV:**

Christian was breathing hard, like a caged animal, not in a threatening way where I felt unsafe but in a way that had me concerned I might have pushed him too far. It was going to be a long night, especially if we kept going like this.

"Christian." I said gently, hearing me call him by his first name again got his attention,

"I'm sorry," I tell him sincerely, "I didn't mean it to sound as tho I was judging you, I just... well I find you fascinating."

"Yeah well I'm not some animal in a zoo for you to gawk at." He says still sore at me.

"No, not like that... may I just help but you mind at ease, Andrea had me sign an NDA before coming here tonight." That got his attention.

"How?" He asks confused.

"Never underestimate how resourceful my sister can be, she called for a Dr. Trevelyan-Grey who was on call at the hospital who got in touch with a Carrick Grey esq. She knew I might see some sensitive materials and although she trusts me completely she knows you are very particular about those you trust and she respects that, she respects you. Anything we discuss here tonight I will never repeat to anyone, not even Andrea. I promise you Christian Grey, I may talk too much when I am nervous, and I may have an annoying habit of challenging people I believe need challenging, not to mention have a sportmans like love for stimulating verbal debates but I would never let any of that eclipse my core morals and principles. All your secrets are safe with me Christian, I promise."

**Christian POV:**

And there she had done it again, she had completely befuddled me, she had escaped any expectations I thought I had nailed her down with, she was an ever changing puzzle, an unsolvable rubix cube I feared I would never be able to put down.


	5. 12:56 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Ana is 28 in my story she is more mature and self possessed but hopefully you can still see the original Ana in there just more grown up. It would be unrealistic to think a woman 28 years old has never masturbated or looked at porn one night online even out of curiosity. So while she is still much more innocent and inexperienced then Christian she is not some victorian wilting flower either.

**Ana POV:**

Christian had gotten up and was pacing the width of the elevator back and forth.

"Will you please stop moving around your making me dizzy." I complained rubbing my forehead

"Trust me you want me to keep walking." He told me.

"I do why?" I asked confused.

"I am having a certain battle with nature it is imperative I win."

"Is that rich guy speak for you need to piss?" He huffed as of I had offended his delicate ears, he certainly didn't seem like a hard core BDSM dominant.

"Yes, as you so plainly put it. I need to urinate, and given our situation I rather think it would not be ideal."

I couldn't help but giggle a little, he was so uptight it was amusing to watch like if someone made a tiny business man figurine for a kids happy meal prize, the kind you wind up... and he stiffly walks across the sticky table.

He looked very cross at me and certainly did not like being laughed at.

"I'm so sorry, it's not you... well not exactly sure I just had something funny pop in my head."

"Is the so." He said though his clenched teeth not believing me.

"Oh for crying out loud here," I said passing him my thermos from my bag.

He studied it perplexed, "and what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Uhh relive yourself." I said as tho it ought to be obvious.

"I most certainly will not be using your coffee thermos to urinate in!"

I shrugged, "what's the plan then, are you going to hold it till morning, that's likely to cause an infection... your mom's a doctor right, you should know this."

I could see he was debating it in his head as he shuffled from foot to foot like a stubborn child.

"Oh, ohhh I see. Not to worry Mr. Grey I will turn around no one will know of your short comings."

He stopped pacing and pierced me with an incredulous look, "my what!?"

"Hey it's nothing to be ashamed about," I placed my hands over my breasts, "I'm not exactly the most well endowed either."

His eyes widened as he looked down at my breasts. Before shaking his head again to focus back on my eyes.

"You think the reason I refuse to urinate into your stale coffee is because I'm embarrassed about my size?!"

"Why else would a hardcore dominant be so shy about unzipping in front of a woman? look I'll turn around and even plug my ears, also if it helps its jasmine tea... I hate coffee."

I honestly thought his head might just popped right off his body the veins were bulging almost violently from his neck.

**Christian POV:**

I couldn't believe what she had just implied and I was very tempted to show her just how wrong she was in her assumptions. Although if she kept fondling herself I doubt I'd have to drop my trousers, the proof of my "endowments" would be very clear.

I reluctantly unscrewed the top to the thermos and faced the corner away from her. This woman was going to drive me mad, Taylor would have to come to my rescue with a straight jacket in hand.

After I finished relieving myself I told her it was safe to turn around.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes, much" I had to admit taking my seat back down on the floor.

She got a bottle of water out of her bag and I waited for her to take a big sip before I said what I wanted,

"Just so you know I think you have perfect breasts." She spits the water out and start coughing, I tried to hide my smirk but I am pleased with my little bit of payback.

**Time Jump**

**3:15am**

3rd person POV:

Over the last couple hours Christian and Ana had challenged each other on any and everything, from politics (Christian was very liberal and Ana was more moderate) to religion (Ana was Catholic and Christian ironically was atheist), literature (Ana loved the classics and Christian found fiction frivolous and instead preferred biographies or books on history)

When they finally had debated every other subject but sports they realized they at least has some common ground, they seemed to be in agreement that the Mariners were #1. 

Along the way it stoped being combative and turned to genuine interest even a fondness,

"So you really never said a word until your parents brought Mia home?" Ana asked.

"No, I believed Grace was my angle but it was still hard to believe this home, this family was permanent... real. When I saw Mia, she was so small and innocent,  just wanted to protect her... I think it was the first time I felt like a brother, it helped everything else seem more real to me."

Ana smiles, touched how Christian talks about his sister.

"Tell me, what's she like?"

"Mia?" He asks, "She's a force of nature," his laughs, "I swear if I didn't know any better I would swear she was constantly on speed, her energy levels are off the charts, and as hyper as she can be it is only ever surpassed by her big heart which makes it impossible to truly be annoyed by her, she's just genuine goodness."

"She's lucky to have a brother who loves her so much." Christian's smile fell at her use of the word love.

He cleared his throat a bit uncomfortable, "What about you, you said Andrea's Mom adopted you?"

"Yeah my mom was never really the maternal type, I don't think she ever hated me it was more like she was indifferent towards me. As a little girl it was very confusing but at least I had Ray, he showed me love, taught me how to ride a bike, went to school recitals, everything. I was heartbroken when my mom left him."

"why did she?" Christian asks.

"Ray knew my birth father, they served together in the military. I think they married because Ray thought he owed it to Frank to look out for his young family... I don't think it was ever about love. My mom I think that what was really missing in her life, this epic love affair where some rich prince would come along and make all her problems go away. Ray was way too down to earth to play into all that, he didn't shower her with gifts or romantic surprises so when someone came along who did she was blind to his other flaws."

Ana gets a far away look in her eyes as she thinks about husband number 3,

"You don't have to tell me," Christian assures her not liking how unhappy she seems.

"He was monster, lets just leave it at that." That rage that filled Christian when Ana spoke of Hyde fills him again only this time 100x worse because he is now certain from her body language he actually did put his hands on her. He swears to find the monster and make sure he can never hurt his Ana ever again.

Christian looses his breath when his realizes what he just thought, why would he think of Ana, as his? Why did it seem so right?


	6. 4:08 am

Ana's stomach was desperate for food, she had been hungry before, everyone had but usually when that sensation came over her she fed it, but now stuck in an elevator she was unable to and her body was punishing her for it.

She hated being weak and thats how she felt, she thought about all the hungry people all over the world who have to go days without food and here she was clutching her stomach in pain over just 20 hours.

Christian could see her wince in pain from the hunger, no to mention the loud roars it caused that practically echoed off the elevators walls. He hated she was hungry, granted it was her fault for skipping meals but no one deserve this feeling. 

"It's a terrible thing, to be hungry," He says solemnly trying to communicate understanding and sympathy to the woman he found himself growing more found of as each minute of their forced shared confinement passed.

Ana looked up at him momentarily distracted by his smooth deep voice that made her insides clench.

"When I was young... before I was adopted," Christian went on explaining, "I went often without meals, I swore to myself when I got out of that situation, I would never go hungry again."

"how very Scarlett O'Hara of you." Ana replied, with more bite then she intended.

Her snarky attitude took Christian aback.

Ana deflated feeling horrible for her attitude.

"I'm so sorry, I'm normally a very pleasant person to be around, I.. I" She starts to tear up and feel her bottom lip quiver. "I just really want to go home." She admitted.

"I understand." Christian told her, "Your tired and hungry, a few snarky comments are completely understandable, I strangely find myself looking forward to the next, you certainly have a very witty tongue." Christian told her making her feel slightly less guilty.

"I just, I hate sounding like a ridiculous frightened little girl," Ana said as she wiped the tears from her eyes and tried to suck it up and be strong again.

She brought her arms around herself and rubbed them up and down.

"Are you cold?" Christian asked with such concern in her voice Ana had to school her features not to roll her eyes, he had put up with enough disrespect from her, he didn't deserve anymore. Truthfully it was very sweet of him to show her such tenderness considering he didn't even know her five hours ago so instead she just nodded _yes_.

"In a few more hours this will be over, perhaps we should try to get some sleep. Why don't you come over here?" He asked of her, she wanted to protest but truthfully having someone to hold onto and tell her everything was going to be okay sounded really damn good.

She scooted across the elevator floor and came to sit next to Christian. He removed his blazer and did his best to drape it across her to trap some warmth for her small body.

She let her head drop onto his shoulder feeling the exhaustion of the past few days of worrying about Andrea catch up to her.

"It's all right, just go to sleep, when you wake up we'll be getting out of here... Just, just don't touch my chest." Christian told her.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Ana asked.

"I have touch issues-" Christian started to say

"It's okay, you don't have to explain, I promise I won't touch anymore than your shoulder..." Ana said letting her head drop again, "And maybe your hand." She added taking his in hers and lacing their fingers together.

Soon her eyes fluttered closed and she succumbed to sleep.

**Christian POV:**

I've never held anyone as they slept, and no one's ever held onto me. I clutched onto by mom's corpse those four days I was left with her body but I don't think that counts. I've held Mia in my arms when she was a baby but I never slept with her, that wouldn't have been safe. This is a completely new experience for me. 

Having Ana's small body pressed against my left side is doing things to me, it's filling me with this warmth that has ever muscle in my body relaxing, like some vital organ has been placed inside of me, my body feels complete like it's received something it's been missing forever. And sleep is calling to me, I try to fight it, I don't want to risk ruining this by succumbing to sleep and then frightening Ana with a night terror but I know I'm failing and soon I give in and my body goes slack against the elevator wall.

I'm not sure how long I've been out, but it's been some of the deepest restorative sleep I've ever gotten. I feel myself being pulled from my dreamland and I want to protest but at least its not by a nightmare, this feels like my body is gently waking me urging me to regain consciousness. As I come back into myself I quickly understand why, and thank my body's instincts. 

At first I hear Ana's soft moans and I fight my eyes open to check on her, I'm worried she is the one having a nightmare but as my eyes adjust to check her over I see that is not the kind of dream she is having.

Her face and neck are flushed and her hips are rocking back and forth. Is this really happening? Did Ana wake me up by writhing next to me. I am hard in an instant. Her soft sleepy moans are killing me. I put my free hand, the one Ana isn't clutching, over my pants trying to calm my cherished appendix down.

"Christian" I am alarmed that she has woken up and discovered my incriminating hand placement, but her eyes remain close

"Christian... please," Please what? I swear I would give her anything if she kept saying my name like that. I have never let a woman call me that during sex, maybe Elena did when we first started but it wasn't something I allowed after I became a Dom, but I swore if I was ever lucky enough to get to experience Ana's pleasured moans outside of this elevator she would never be allowed to call me anything else. It just sounded so fucking erotic coming from her fully pouty lips. God I wanted those lips around me.

I look down and realize my hand is no longer trying to control my painfully hard dick but is stroking him. I quickly remove my hand as tho it has been burnt, this isn't right and I don't wish to disrespect Ana like this. I know I will be in excruciating pain as she continues to seek relief in her dreams but I will not keep touching myself like some horny teenager. I have more control then that.

"Yes Christian, oh god you feel so good." Damn it even a seasoned Dom like me who is used to delayed gratification is feeling outmatched. I want so badly to wake her up and press her onto the floor, covering her delicious body with mine, I wan to let my tongue plunder her mouth as my hands greedily grab her assets, I remember telling her earlier how perfect they were, it wasn't just to get a rise out of her. Yes they were modest in size but perfectly proportionate to the rest of her and my palms ached to feel them. Fuck I was never going to survive the next hour, I didn't know how I  could survive the next 10 seconds like this.

"Christian, yes, yes, oh god, yes." Her body went slack and thank god because I was seconds away from cuming without having anyone, not even myself touch me. It would have been very uncomfortable to sit in my pants after that.

Fuck that got me to thinking of Ana and if she creamed her panties, fuck I wanted to find out, I wanted to part her legs and lick her dry again.

I looked at my watch it was 6:25, Taylor would be here with help soon. I looked up to the video surveillance making a mental note to get the feed before anyone else could see it, if it was somehow still able to record through the black out I didn't want anyone else to see Ana like that.

I wanted all her moans for myself. I promised myself somehow I would get to hear them again, and the next time I'd be able to do a hell of a lot more about it.

 

 


	7. Morning

**Ana POV:**

"Ana..."

"Ana?"

"Ms. Steele!"

I am awaken by someone calling my name, I look around not knowing where I am for a second before the grey steel of the elevator reminds me of my current situation.

I turn to find Christian, assuming he's the one calling my name.

"Yes?"

"Security and Maintenance are finally here, we'll be moving again soon. I thought you'd like to know." He tells me.

Thank God, yes I want to know I quickly get up and start straightening my clothes and running my hands through my hair in an effort to comb it.

I notice Christian looking at me kind of oddly.

"What? Do I look really bad?"

"No." He says sightly strained for some reason.

I'm about to ask why he's looking at me like that then but suddenly another voice comes from outside asking us to step back from the doors.

Once we're rescued I make a mad dash for the restrooms, God I didn't think I'd ever stop peeing, it reminded me of that scene in A League of Their Own, and I'm sure I had about as much class as Tom Hanks at the moment too.

Finally after feeling a gallon or two lighter I returned to the lobby where Christian was barking orders at several people.

His Bodyguard saw me approach and made a motion to him, Christian followed his eye line and came to rest on me.

"Hi, I trust you're feeling better now, Ms. Steele."

"Yes, considerably. I just wanted to say thank you for everything last night, and I'm sorry if it was a bit of a chore, but I'm really glad I wasn't in there all alone, your not too bad company when you aren't shouting."

"Yes, well, it never should have happened blackout or not and I assure you I am taking care of it."

"I have no doubt, I half expect you to hunt down Zeus' ass and haul him in here to chew him out."

He smirks and I have to squeeze my thighs together at how sinfully delicious it makes him look.

"That actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea Ms. Steele."

"Back to Ms. Steele, are we? It's alright, I should be going." I tell him.

"Taylor is going to drive you home." He tells me.

"Oh no that's alright, I'm fine plus my car is here." I try to refuse but he isn't having it.

"I insist, you've had very little sleep, I'll also have someone bring by breakfast as well as check in on your sister until you feel up to visiting yourself."

"I think you're right I'm even too tired to fight you on how ridiculous all of that is so you win."

"I always do Ms. Steele."

I give him a nod goodbye, "Mr. Grey." and I'm whisked away by Taylor who escorts me outside into a waiting SUV.

**Christian POV:**

It's been 4 hours since I've been in Ms. Steele's company and it might as well be 4 weeks, It's a strange feeling to realize you miss someone. I'm not sure I've ever actually felt it before... is this what my mother feels when I don't show up for Sunday dinner or don't answer her calls enough? I hate this feeling, this longing combined with emptiness... it's awful and I am surprised I feel another foreign feeling on top of it, _guilt_. I don't want Grace to feel this... for my actions or inactions to have caused this sensation in her.

_What is happening to me?_

I've given up on any work being done today and head home to shower and try to get my head on straight again.

I'm tempted to call Elena but speaking Anastasia's name to her just seemed wrong for some reason. It was strange even though Elena and I's friendship hadn't been as close in recent years I've never hesitated about calling for her advice about a woman before... what was it about this woman who made the thought of disclosing anything about her to Elena make me feel nauseous?

I was saved from having to think on this any more by the ringing of my phone.

"Grey," I answer... It's Welch he has information for me regarding Hyde, Ana's former boss.

"Anything on her Mother's husband, I believe she referred to him as #3?"

"No, Sorry Mr. Grey nothing yet, I'll keep on it."

"Let me know when you have something." I say and hang up.

I pull up what Welch sent me on my laptop.

**Jackson "Jack" Eugene Hyde**

He was from Detroit... the same area as me, that spooked the fuck out of me. What were the chances of that?

He was a few years older than me at 35. After SIP he went on to work at a PR firm but was fired after only 3 months, then it was advertising for 8 months before he was let go again. Apparently now he works for himself as a private investigator. Geez every move this guy makes practically spells out sleezeball. I set his info aside for now not knowing what I want to do about him just yet and pull up Anastasia's information.

**Anastasia "Ana" Rose Lambert-Steele**

She was younger, 28 and smart. She graduated summa cum laude and was valedictorian at WSU. Her start up had done well, she had 1.2 Million in the bank and $800,000 in savings. It was nothing compared to my earnings but I wasn't so out of touch not to realize what a large sum that is for most 28 years olds to have amassed. She even owned her own 2 bedroom townhouse in the neighborhood of Leschi. That neighborhood was up and coming therefor hit or miss, I would have Taylor drive by her place make sure she was in a safe area.

Suddenly my mind flashes back to earlier, to Ana writhing and calling my name, and I'm hard as a rock. I've already taken a shower, worked out and showered again... am I really about to take my third shower of the day just to jack off again?

My mind flashes to Ana grabbing her breasts... yes, yes I am.

I stand up and adjust myself before making my way to my bathroom. Stripping my clothes off I think about what it would be like to undress Anastasia, to see her in lacy black underwear, to pull the black cups down letting her breasts come out over them, I would lean down and tease and devour them until she was begging me to descend lower... to pull her panties down and feast on her delicate pink lips until she experienced the most mind blowing orgasm of her life.

I walk towards the shower and turn the nob, letting the water start to run... this is gonna be quick.


	8. Sisters

**Christian POV:**

I can't believe I'm about to do this...

It's been 2 days since I was trapped in that elevator and I haven't been able to get my mind off Ms. Steele. I have to see her again, I just needed an excuse.

Walking to the breakfast bar this morning I saw Gail rinsing out glasses and I got an idea.

Anastasia's thermos, obviously I would never return the one I used but I could replace it with a new one. That would give me a reason to go see her so I could deliver it in person.

Just one problem, I'm not really sure where to buy one, Starbucks perhaps but I want something special... not just a standard thermos with a company logo. Anastasia deserves more than that.

So I thought of whom the best person would be to ask a question regarding shopping and unfortunately it didn't take me long to reach a conclusion... I had to call my sister.

I can already feel a migraine coming just thinking about conversing with Mia. 

I've never had a problem getting a woman out of my head before, hell one's never gotten in there in the first place. But Anastasia's not only in she's built herself a vacation home there. The only way forward I can see is to meet with her again and figure out what the hell it is about her that has me acting, _as I'm sure Elena would be quick to call me_ , a fool.

_**Brrrrrring Brrrrrring Brrrrrring**_

"Oh my god, is my big brother actually calling _me_?"

I grind my teeth but try to keep my voice sounding pleasant and casual,

"Hi Mia, I have a favor to ask."

"What? Well this is a first BB, ask away."

"BB?" I ask.

"Big Brother." Mia explains as though it should have been obvious,

"You know you could avoid any confusion by just calling me Christian." I tell her pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Where's the fun in that?"

She must hear me sigh because she relents, "Ok fine, _Christian_ , what can I do for you?"

Shit, what do I say... fuck I didn't think this through.

"Hello Christian?"

"Um, I was wondering if you knew where I might find a thermos."

"A thermos?" She asks utterly confused.

"For tea."

"For tea?" She says just repeating my words.

"Yes, um I borrowed one from someone and I want to replace it but it needs to be nice... um special."

"Special huh, so who is this someone? OMG Christian did you meet someone?" She asks excitedly.

"I... I don't know, it's different I'm not sure what I'm feeling but I need to see her again and I thought if I bought-"

She cuts me off, "Wait, wait, wait, HER?!"

Oh for crying out loud, "Yes, _her_ , I know its been assumed I must be gay because I have never brought a woman around but I just like to keep my private life private."

"Bringing a girl around us isn't like announcing your relationship status via the Nooz we are apart of your private life brother, we're your family. I guess I understand not wanting to introduce a fling to Mom and Dad but you've never even talked about a someone before, not to me or Elliot anyway."

"Look, I'm not good at stuff like that... I get that you and Elliot wish you had a brother who texted you after every _hook up,_ but thats not me."

"I think Elliot and I would just be happy to be told anything about your life or for you to ask about ours and not just over a family meal mom forced you to attend."

Shit, now I feel like an ass. I know my family deserves better but I just don't have access to whatever it is that allows a person to get close to others, even your own family.

"Look Mia, I know I am difficult and I don't express myself or really enjoy things outside of work... I'm fucked up but that doesn't mean that I don't... _care_ about you and Elliot I... I just I don't-"

"Its okay, I get it." She interrupts telling me.

"You do?" I ask warily, 

"Yeah, you never got over stuff that happened before mom and dad brought you home. I was lucky I was baby but you suffered trauma you were never able to truly leave behind. I know deep down you love us, I'm the reason you even started talking remember?"

"Of corse I remember," I flash back to holding newborn Mia for the first time.

"How about this, I'll go shopping and bring by some options and you can pick one... maybe if it goes well you might tell me something about her."

"That sounds... acceptable."

"Geez brother no need to get all mushy."

I roll my eyes at her, a horrible habit but I reason since she's not here to see it doesn't count.

**Andrea POV:**

You know when you think things couldn't possibly get any worse and then the universe sees to almost immediately prove you wrong?

I was in hospital, bones bandaged and cast, going out of my mind on too much daytime tv and pain meds. I was so thankful I had such an amazing family. My Dad has always been there for me, my Mom is practically my best friend we talk everyday and my sister would walk through fire for me. 

I really shouldn't have used that against her. I sent her out into a brutal storm just to pick up some work for me to keep my mind focused on something other than my pain and boredom.

When she never came back that night I assumed she had just told me she'd bring work to humor me hoping I'd forget about it and go to sleep. God how I wish that had been the case.

No the universe apparently didn't think I had suffered enough after my car crash and saw to trap my sister over night in an elevator with my boss.

And my boss isn't just anyone its Christian Grey, the most intense serious person on earth and he had to spend hours in tight quarters with Ana. Don't get me wrong my sister is amazing, truly one of my favorite people but she tends to get anxious in enclosed spaces and when Ana is anxious she weirdly transforms into a some catty overly chatty high school girl.

For as long as I can remember my sister has always acted like she was 40 years old so its a very strange sight to see her regress to immediately and severely when she's nervous.

I kept looking at the phone, waiting for the call to let me know I was being let go.

Ana assured me Mr. Grey told her nothing that happened would affect me and my job but the little she did share with me was very cringey. Surely I at least had a loud shouty lecture to look forward to on never allowing someone he didn't pre approve up to the executive floor EVER AGAIN.

There was a knock on my door, and Dr. Grey popped her head in;

"Hello dear, my shift is ending I just wanted to check in before I went home." Grace Grey is such an amazing woman, she surpassed her pose and kindness only with intelligence, truly one of a kind.

"I'm alright." I told her but her stare told me she didn't believe me.

I wasn't sure what Dr. Grey knew and I wasn't about to say anything that might get me in more trouble with the boss.

"I know its difficult to be laid in bed for so long, was Anastasia able to bring you some work to occupy you?"

"Uhh yeah, yeah she was."

"Well there you go, I'm sure soon you'll be so busy you'll forget your even stuck here."

I smiled politely at her encouragement.

"Now, I'm off. Oh before I go you don't happen to know who my son is dating do you?"

I swear could feel my eyes bulging out of my head.

Grace laughed, "I'm going to guess that face means you were as in the dark as the rest of us. Mia just called apparently Christian asked for help in picking out a thermos for a woman he can't stop thinking about... not the most romantic of gifts but I can't say anything I'm not supposed to know Mia swore me to secrecy. She's so happy her brother trusted her to help with this I'm sure there won't be a travel mug left on the shelves in all of Seattle by the end of the day."

Suddenly I remember back to when Ana was here earlier... she was searching her bag for something before getting frustrated:

_"Shoot, I forgot... I left my Thermos in the elevator the other night, not that I'd use it if I had it but I wanted to go down to the cafeteria and fill it up with hot water. Those little paper coffee cups are way too small." She complained slamming down a tea bag she had pulled from the bottom of her purse._

_"I guess I'll just have to buy another one, you want anything while I'm out?"_

No... No that's not possible... is it? Could Ana be the woman Grace was talking about?

Damn you universe.

 


	9. Meeting Again

**Christian POV:**

Mia had dropped by with literally nearly 100 different options, one even looked just like her, an Alice and Olivia travel mug.

There's every different color and style, some have stupid puns in gold script lettering others have cartoon animals on them.

I ended up choosing a black ceramic mug with cherry blossoms painted on, the weight was heavier but the craftsmanship was beautiful and unique not to mention eco friendly, I think Ana will appreciate that.

Now I just had to figure out how we should meet again. Should it be "accidental" a planned run in, or should I call and schedule a time for us to meet, or could I just go over to her house...

I had never done this before... pursued someone, It was making me indecisive and sweaty, I felt vulnerable. It was not a feeling I was comfortable having and immediately I wanted to dismiss the idea of ever seeing Ms. Steele again if it meant I could go back to being the cold dominant master of my own universe I was before she came along.

I picked up the mug and nearly throw it across my office in order to shatter any possibility I would become weak again and seek her out. But something stopped me, it was those damn pretty little flowers on the mug. With out that detail the mug would be dark angry, without any light but with those pretty little flowers suddenly the black empty space came to life.

What if I never feel this spark with another person? Would it be worth wondering what if for the rest of my life just to save myself from feeling vulnerable... from feeling like, as Elena would say, a fool?

Looking at the travel mug in my hand I knew if I didn't try to see what was between Anastasia and I, I would always regret it. There is one thing I can think of that's worse than being a fool, and that being a coward. And I was no coward.

I called Taylor and told him to pull the car around, I was going to pay Ms. Steele a visit.

**Ana POV:**

Ever since getting out of that elevator Christian and I had been trapped in I had been having the hardest time sleeping. It's not that I can't fall asleep, that's been easy enough but every night around 4- 430am like clock work I wake up. I wake up hot and sweaty... panting. I am so embarrassed to admit this but I actually googled it thinking something might be wrong with me, it never occurred to me I was having... erotic dreams.

I am not exactly a sexual person, I mean I masturbate just like every other human on earth but not that often, usually only once or twice a month right before my period. But nothing has come close to the energy and desire that has been coursing through me since 4 days ago.

I'am out running right now trying to I don't know... out run my more naughty thoughts and inclinations. It's absolutely ridiculous, I am a grown woman having a sensual side to myself should be normal but it's always made me uncomfortable, only something I gave into when I really needed a release. I've never been comfortable having sexual feelings, maybe because of what happened with husband #3, okay it's definitely because of that. I suppose I kept waiting to eventually get over what happened as if it was a memory that would fade like getting my braces removed, something unpleasant I never wanted to relive but also something that lost significance over time. But that day never came.

It's not that I'm a cold person, I'm warm and I can be physical with others... giving friends and family lots of kisses and hugs but when it comes to male attention a part of me just shuts down. I've only had 2 serious boyfriends, and I was able to sleep with both of them but it wasn't anything mind blowing or earth shattering, it was more like something I just sucked up and did because it was expected of me.

But the feelings I am having now, the want, the desire, the longing... how has this one man effected me so much in such a short amount of time? And why oh _why_ does he have to be my sister's boss?!

I turn the corner and see my house up the block. There is a black SUV parked out front which is strange.

I am huffing out of breath, man I am really out of shape, and unfortunately just as horny and desperate for Mr. Grey as I was before squeezing into these stupid yoga pants.

I am at the door fumbling with my keys when I feel the presence of someone come up behind me. I turn around and there is the object of my desires.

His mouth is moving but I don't know what he's saying, then I remember my headphones and take them out.

"Sorry I'm a little out of it from my run, hi." I say trying to get control of my breathing back to normal.

"It's no trouble Ms. Steele, taking care of your body is important," He says and his eyes drop from mine to scan down my body, normally a man looking at me so blatantly would cause me to shy away or even feel violated but damn those grey eyes do something to me and all I can think about is grabbing him by his shirt dragging him inside and riding him all afternoon until neither of us can move.

Shit, this is not helping my breathing.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced but I bought you something I wanted to make sure you got in person." He tells me and produces a gift bag.

I honestly have no idea what it could be but when I look inside I see a beautiful new travel mug and suddenly the fire that was warming my loins a few seconds ago travels to my heart. It is an incredibly sweet and thoughtful gift.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"Christian, please."

"Christian." I correct myself.

"I should go" "Would you like to come in?" we both speak at the same time and then giggle like we're in middle school.

"I would love to come in Ms. Steele."

"Ana." I say correcting him this time.

"Ana."

"Are you sure if you have to go,"

"No! I want to stay I just wasn't sure I should." He says a bit distracted.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well not to be indecent but your, um, nipples are hard and poking through your bra and shirt and I was worried if I stood here much longer I wouldn't be able to control myself."

He has just said the most forward thing imaginable to me but has the composure of a man just who has just asked about the weather. Meanwhile I'm over here about to dissolve into a puddle.

And just like that whatever waining control I had left on my libido snaps and I throw myself at him attacking his lips in a frenzy.

He wraps an arm around me holding my sweaty body close as his other hand snakes pass me to turn the key opening the door to let us both inside.

Once I hear him kick the door shut, I know I'm in real trouble.

**Christian POV:**

This was never in my plans when I came here today but seeing her tight body dewy from sweat, her chest heaving to catch her breath, all my years of training... of control left me. I was barely hanging on once I noticed her erect nipples, if she hadn't jumped me I was moments from taking her right there on her front steps.

Luckily for her neighbors I was able to quickly get us inside before clothes started to fly off. I don't know what it is about this woman that has me so turned upside down. Usually having sexual contact with a woman was planned like a hostile takeover, there were contracts negotiations, a set room and wardrobe... everything was planned to the last detail, all with in my control but here I am in the entry hall of a house I've never seen the inside of with my pants around my ankles.

I should be furious, with her AND myself for allowing us both to act so carelessly. She's not restrained, she's calling me by my first name, I'm making eye contact, this should either terrify me or have me completely uninterested, but I'm neither. I've never felt so free as I do in this moment. I feel completely untethered, to the world, my past, my demons, I am achieving something working out, fucking, and therapy combined have never given me. All because of the sweaty delectable brunette beneath me.

If this is being a fool, give me a damn jester's hat because I am never going back to how I was before. One taste of Ms. Steele and I know I am completely addicted.


	10. Mine

**Ana POV:**

What the hell is wrong with me? I am lying completely naked on the floor of my entrance hall with a man I hardly know collapsed on top of me.

I can still feel him inside me, his cock giving an occasional twitch post orgasm.

He picks his head up from my breasts and starts to shift his weight off me.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," he says,

"Pretty sure I did, I just jumped you like an animal. I blame exercise, my body's not used to so many endorphins it must have caused temporary insanity." I say trying to explain my out of character actions.

He chuckles a little at my rationale.

"I'm no... this isn't something I do, I've only been with two men, and not half as enthusiastically, my point being I'm not some crazed hussy you just -"

"Ana!" He says cutting off my rambling.

"I know." He says.

I turn my head to look at him lying on the floor next to me, "You do?"

"Yeah, how you responded..." He gets a cocky littler smirk at whatever he's remembering, "every little sensation seemed to surprise you, if it weren't for the lack of blood on my dick I'd believe that was your first time, I don't think any less of you for doing something I was mere seconds away from doing myself, and I certainly don't think your lose or easy."

"Thank you." I tell him sincerely 

"Your welcome."

"So what do we do now?" I ask not knowing how to navigate what comes next.

"Now, you are going to direct me to your room and we are going to get cleaned up and after that, once we've talked a bit more, I am going to get you dirty all over again, does that sound all right with you Ms. Steele."

"Yes, sir." I tell him breathily 

He groans and before I can blink he has pounced back on top of me.

**Christian POV:**

Dear God everything about this woman lights a fire in me. Her lips, her voice, that damn giggle, the smell of her sweat, the taste of her arousal, how she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous. But her saying sir to me, even though I know that's not how she intended to use it, let's just say it brought me right back to attention and I was desperate to have her again.

My hands both slid down her body mesmerizing her curves coming under her legs to each grab a handful of her tight delectable bottom. Grabbing her I forced us both up and she wrapped her long luscious legs around my waist, her arms coming around my neck.

"Top floor," she moans out in between kisses and I look around spotting stairs and quickly start mounting them.

Ascending two flights of stairs rock hard with a hot naked woman on you is not the most easy task. Once we arrive at the 3rd floor I'm relieved I don't have to ask for further directions the entire floor opens up to her bedroom. 

I get us over to the bed and turn falling on my back so she's on top, I'm not too proud to admit I need some recovery time after making it up those stairs.

She takes both my hands and brings them up to her mouth and starts licking and sucking at them. Once she's happy with her work she brings them down to her breasts and hangs her head back at the sensation.

"Christian," She breathes out, and surprisingly it's even hotter then when she called me sir. I honestly don't think there is anything this woman could do to turn me off.

She picks her head back up and looks down at me, her eyes dark with lust, she brings my hands over my head and holds them there. Her breast are shoved right into my face and I crane my neck and start suckling but before I can feast further she scoots down my body lining our lips up and deeply exploring my mouth her her tongue.

After some time she moves down a little further kissing my neck, I start to tense thinking of what comes after this but she must pick up on it because she picks her head back up to look at me,

"I won't touch your chest, I remember you telling me not to in the elevator, just relax." And amazingly I do, I seem to trust her or at least my body does, any tension it was holding leaves at the sound of her soothing voice and reassuring gentle eyes.

She goes back to my neck nibbling and kissing all around, turning me on like I've never been before. Then she moves to under my arm pit and starts making a line with her tongue down the side of my torso coming across my stomach to the opposite hip bone. She looks up at me her eyes hooded with desire again before scooting off the bed and kneeling between my legs. I see her head go down and dear god, her lips are on my cock and it's the most out of this world... indescribable, blissful feeling.

I feel like I've left my body and I haven't even cum yet. She takes me in her warm wet mouth and I'm panting like an animal for her, she has me feeling feral and I worry we might never leave this room again because there is no way I will ever let this woman go.

She's sucking on me paying special attention to my tip before taking me back down her throat again, dear god it's like she doesn't have a gag reflex. This might actually kill me, this might be where I die, and don't care because I'd go with one hell of a smile on my face.

_Oh fuck yes!_

The rhythm she has now is perfect and I don't see my last too much longer, I want to tell her she doesn't have to swallow if she doesn't want to but I literally can not form words I am that far gone. Soon my eyes are rolling in the back of my head and I can hear screams of ecstasy but they sound so far away I'm not sure they're from me.

**Ana POV:**

Thats not something I do, go down on a guy, I hate it, I find it unsanitary and demeaning but, something about this man had me wanting to devour him and I just gave myself permission t go with it. I couldn't be sure this feeling would ever come over me again so I decided just to go with what ever my body was feeling, no judgements.

Surprisingly it wasn't that bad, it was empowering knowing I had such an effect on him, the end result wasn't exactly suddenly sweat delicious candy, this was still reality but I got such a rush over doing it, and clearly doing it pretty damn well from the looks of it, I was tempted to check his pulse he looked so out of it. I felt happy and proud, such strange unusual feeling from sex, at least for me.

I decided to let him rest a minute and I hoped in the shower.

**Christian POV:**

I'm not sure how long I was out for but it took me a while to get my bearings. I looked around the large unfamiliar bedroom trying to remember where I was when I heard the shower in the next room shut off, then the door opened letting out a cloud of steam from which my girl emerged... my girl.

Anastasia Steele, I don't understand what this is between us but I know I want you to be mine.


	11. Closet? You'll Love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^^^ little Modern Family ref ^^^

**3rd Person POV:**

Ana had come out of the shower and sat near Christian on the bed.

There was an awkward silence that fell between them and whatever spell of bold confidence that occupied both before seemed to have faded away.

Neither knew what to say to each other, even sitting normally seemed mentally out of reach.

"So..."

"I..."

They both tried talking at the same time and then gave a nervous chuckle and went back to staring at the comforter.

"Was it a good shower?" Christian lamely asked just needing to say something.

"Um yeah, yeah it was, did you want to..."

"Oh um, not right now maybe later."

Finally Ana had enough, "alright this is ridiculous, I mean clearly there is something between us, we... click. We should be able to have a conversation without it being this awkward... I mean it wasn't this awkward when we where trapped in the elevator why is now any different?"

Christian thought for a moment and then grabbed Ana's hand,

"Go with me on this," He said leading her off the bed and opening the nearest door, it was a linen closet mostly just shelves and not big enough to fit them, the 2nd door he tried opened up to a modest sized walk in closet.

He pulled Ana inside and sat them down on the floor, similarly to how they had been sitting in the Elevator.

"Better?" He asks.

Ana smiles, "Yeah, actually I think it is."

They shared another chuckle and now the silence that was between them was more comfortable and far less strained.

"I've never felt that kind of passion with anyone," Ana admitted to him, the close quarters making her feel braver.

Christian smiled, "Neither have I."

"Really?" Ana asked doubtfully, "A rich bachelor such as yourself, surely there have been some steamy nights with models and actresses,"

Christian grinned, "No, believe it or not. I am very private and would never invite more attention by associating with someone in either of those fields."

"Is that because your afraid it'll be found out... that you dabble in BDSM?"

"It's more then dabbling Ms. Steele, it's all I've known since I was 15 years old." Christian admits.

Ana doesn't miss how whenever he feels vulnerable or uncomfortable he switches back to formalities trying to distance himself from her, but then something else occurs to her,

"What do you mean... it's all you've known since 15, I can't imagine a lot of high school freshmen asking you to tie them up tie them down."

Christian pauses for a moment before deciding to disclose something he has never admitted out loud to anyone before aside from Flynn...

"I was the one tied, actually."

"Really? What made you ask for something like that?"  Ana says surprised.

"I didn't exactly ask." Christian admits.

Ana remains quiet not knowing what to do with Christian's revelation.

"It was a friend of the family, I had been sent over to her house as punishment for getting into another fight at school. She had me doing yard work at first and then on the third day she brought me out some lemonade and I made a smart ass comment. She slapped me and then kissed me. I was completely shocked. I walked home in almost a daze trying to understand what had just happened."

"Then what happened?" Ana asked gently.

"Nothing, not for a couple days anyway. I started thinking I had imagined the whole thing, maybe the heat had gotten to me and I misunderstood but then the next day she asked me inside, said she had some boxes she needed help moving in the basement... 

I had never seen anything like it, chains and whips were the least of it, she had a whole dungeon down there... It was strange but odder was I don't remember being afraid, I mean that would have been any normal kid's response but I remember being amused and intrigued."

"You were amused?" Ana asked needing clarity.

"Yeah, I mean if you were to walk by her house, it would look like the American dream... you would never guess inside would be anything more daring then Tiffany lamps. I started to wonder how many others in the pristine neighborhood of Bellevue were secretly fucked up freaks. It made me feel less alone. It was like being shown the physical embodiment of myself, pretty on the outside, dark and damaged on the inside."

"I guess I can understand that."

Christian looked up surprised, he assumed Ana would be frightened off or would cast judgement on him but instead she had surprised him by being sympathetic. 

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, there were a couple years during my childhood where I experienced utter hell but on the outside I was required to appear normal, boring, mousy...inconsequential."

"I can never imagine you being mousy with those stunning eyes of yours," Ana blushed in embarrassment unused to such a compliment.

Christian leaned forward and tilted her chin up forcing her to look at him again,

"I mean it, the first time I saw you, you took my breath away, you're a true natural beauty with such a fiery personality... you could **never** be inconsequential." He told her emphatically.

Ana's eyes flitted down to his lips and he leaned forward giving her a gentle kiss.

"Thank you," 

"Your welcome," He told her sincerely.

She sat back down and reached out to hold his hand, she studied the lines of his knuckles before asking what she wanted to know,

"What happened with that woman with the dungeon... your Mrs. Robinson?"

Christian laughed, "Mrs. Robinson, I'll have to tell her you said that, she'll get a kick out of it."

The hand Ana had been using to trace the lines on Christian's stilled,

"You still talk to her?" She asked completely perplexed by the notion.

"Not as much anymore but she's always remained a close friend of my Mother's and occasionally we do see each other,"

"How... how can you stand to be anywhere near her?"

Christian scrunched his eyebrows together not understanding the change that had taken over Ana but finally he caught on,

"No you misunderstand, she didn't do anything against my will," He tried to tell her,

"But you said you didn't ask for it."

"I didn't but I did consent,"

"You were 15 you could hardly consent,"

"Perhaps not legally but in my heart and mind nothing was done without my understanding and approval."

Ana got quiet not knowing what to say to that.

"I'm sorry I guess I just don't understand, I had a step father... husband #3 when I wasn't much younger than you, who abused me, I could never see him as anything other than a sick bastard."

"Ana, that's completely different." Christian tried to tell her.

"Is it? I mean I didn't _ask for it_ but I was frozen still in shock the first time it happened and I didn't say the word  no or stop... does that mean I approved?"

"Of course not, and I filled with a murderous rage over that animal putting his hands on you but it's not the same, I was old enough to understand what was happening... I had been abused in my earlier years and trust me this wasn't that, Elena gave me tools to survive in life, to get where I wanted... where I needed to go. She helped me until I was able to help myself."

"I supposed I just don't understand that but who am I to tell you you're wrong, it wouldn't make me feel very good if someone disagreed with what happened with me... how I saw it, how it made me feel. I guess only you can know what happened between you and her... I won't try to convince you otherwise."

Christian was shocked, the only person who knew beside him and Elena had been Flynn, his psychiatrist and he had for years been trying to convince Christian he had been abused by Elena but hearing Ana say that only he could know and she wouldn't pressure him to feel differently provided him with such a tender understanding he had never been shown before. 

A feeling started to bloom in him over Ana and he knew whatever it was about to grow into he would cherish beyond anything else.


End file.
